


天使在左蛇在右

by Stok



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stok/pseuds/Stok
Summary: 上帝小型精分现场





	天使在左蛇在右

**Author's Note:**

> 上帝小型精分现场

在Ritz。

天使和恶魔刚逃脱了天堂和地狱的惩罚，喝着起泡酒聊天。

“我始终觉得，上帝早就计划好了这一切。想想看，她能用七天造出世界，她知道世界上的所有事，如果什么事情是她不希望发生的，她动动指头就解决了。” Crowley手上的高脚杯在他指尖流转。

“我原本想说不要揣测上帝不可言说的计划，但是现在我也不确定了。” Aziraphale拿着刀叉享用他的甜点。

“我甚至开始怀疑她让我们堕落的原因，Satan是很强大，但说到底还是上帝的造物，如果她真的不想让这一切发生，何必把我们扔到地下室，而不是让我们直接全部消失？” Crowley放下空了的酒杯，声音变得低沉，还可以听见嘶嘶的声音伴随着他的话语，“堕天，吃苹果，世界末日，这一切，说不定全是她盘算好的！”

Aziraphale给侍者使了个眼色，对方便上来添了酒，当然，不可避免的打断了Crowley。

到两人的酒杯都添满后，Crowley挑挑眉毛：“我刚刚在说什么来着？” 

“好像和掉落的苹果有关...苹果派？” Aziraphale终于吃完了最后一口，他拿起餐巾擦嘴。

Crowley怀疑的看着他。

“不管怎么样，”Aziraphale放下餐巾，“我觉得我们的相似之处可能比想象中还要多。”

“我们？” Crowley挑眉。

“是的，我们。”Aziraphale说，“我，你，人类。”

“所以？” Crowley隔着墨镜瞪着Aziraphale，等着他说重点。

Aziraphale不安的搓着手：“我一直在想你说的‘我们自己的阵营’，然后我觉得...”

“什么？”

Aziraphale下定决心的样子握住双手，直视Crowley的眼睛说：“或许我们应该更深入的了解一下彼此？”

Aziraphale焦虑的笑着，Crowley盯着天使那排整齐的大白牙看了一会儿，就在Aziraphale忍不住又要说些什么的时候，Crowley低声嘶嘶的说：“六千年，在经历了这么多之后，我以为你不会问我这个问题了。”

一个响指之后，Ritz的某张桌子在没人注意到的情况下空了，只留下一张火印未灭的支票。

Crowley揪着Aziraphale的领子把他怼在车门上，两个超自然生物的头近得绝对达到了暧昧的标准。

Crowley觉得自己今晚嘶嘶的实在有点多了，但是这是一种生理上的冲动，他没办法控制。

Aziraphale的头向前探了探，嘴唇轻轻的碰在Crowley的鼻梁上。

Crowley四支僵劲不能动，如果他还有四肢的话。他恍惚间好像又变回了那个只能用肚子在地上摩擦的生物，战栗的感觉从他的头皮开始，经过长长的脊柱，一路炸到了尾巴尖儿。

Crowley愣神儿的空档，Aziraphale已经挑开了他的墨镜，看着对方瞪得圆圆的眼睛，Aziraphale竟然有摸摸他脑袋顺毛的冲动，但是狡猾的老蛇不是毛茸茸的被驯化的宠物，所以Aziraphale换了个方式。他的嘴唇摩擦着Crowley的嘴唇，一切都很美好，直到Crowley推开他。

Aziraphale的后背撞在宾利的车门上发出很大的声响，他皱了皱眉毛，看向Crowley问：“怎...”

Crowley打断了他，打开后座的车门说：“进去。” 

Aziraphale的做着安抚的手势：“哦，哦，好的。”然后他坐进了后座。

Aziraphale刚坐稳，Crowley就抬起一条腿跪在车座上，把Aziraphale推倒在靠背上。

“我猜...天堂一定没有吻技课堂吧？” Crowley缓缓的说着，嘶嘶依旧。

“额...”Aziraphale还没想好回应什么，Crowley继续道：“准备好让恶魔给你上一课了吗？”

Crowley的舌头很灵活，Aziraphale不确定自己嘴里那条捣乱的舌头到底属人属蛇。他试着跟上Crowley的节奏。

天使可能受上帝偏爱，对什么事儿的天赋都令人嫉妒。Crowley心里嘟囔着，Aziraphale这么草草几下就掌握了主动权，Crowley感觉自己的舌头要化在天使炙热的口腔中了，加上Aziraphale和Crowley舌头的博弈中Crowley占了下风，这个吻终于结束时Crowley居然有些狼狈的微喘。

“看来是青出于蓝而胜于蓝啊？”Crowley翘起嘴角斜睥着Aziraphale，语气调侃。

Aziraphale的眼睛一亮，像是受到鼓励的狗狗眼。

Crowley没忍住，扣着天使的头又吻了上去。

事情变得有些湿漉漉了。

Crowley的手按在Aziraphale鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，宾利的车窗蒙着一层厚厚的雾气，Crowley赤裸着上身，精瘦的肌肉附在他的骨骼上，他的每一个动作都牵动着肌肉改变线条的形状，散发着诱惑的气息。

Crowley俯下身子，用牙齿咬住Aziraphale的领结，轻轻扯掉叼在嘴上，居高临下的看着Aziraphale。

一个响指，两人换了地方。

Crowley撑起上身环顾四周，认出来这应该是Aziraphale书店的二楼。

“我还以为我们可以体验一下传说中的车震。”他金黄的瞳孔放大了不少，耸着肩看Aziraphale。

“我只是觉得这里会舒服一点，你要是不喜欢我们可以换回去的...”

“不不，不用，我只是随口一说。”Crowley急忙打断Aziraphale，因为Aziraphale脸上的沮丧如果能物化，可能会比三只鲸鱼还大，而Crowley不知怎么的并不想看到这种表情在Aziraphale脸上出现。

Crowley致力于Aziraphale裤子的时候，Aziraphale正低着头看他，看不到他极富诱惑力的眼睛，只能看见他微微皱着的鼻子，一耸一耸的，现在看来竟然比他的蛇瞳更致命。

致命的可爱。

“哦，Crowley，你可能觉得这是世界末日要到了，但是我爱你，我爱你如此之深。”天使满眼的爱意，温柔的用手抚上Crowley的头，Crowley的红发在Aziraphale指间游走。

Crowley抬起眉毛看Aziraphale，然后他笑了：“我可能是觉得世界末日要来了，不过不会是因为那个原因，永远不会。”不知道什么时候Crowley已经结束了和裤子的斗争，他的脸上大概是一只蛇能拥有的最温柔的表情。

“如果我觉得世界末日要到来了，应该是‘恶魔和天使合为一体，大概会爆炸’的缘故。”Crowley引用了Aziraphale的话，还模仿了他的语气。

恶魔给人的感觉大概是疯狂且放纵的，Crowley也是。就像他开车穿过M25的时候，或者他跳针头舞的时候。

或者他在Aziraphale的身上尽情放纵，找着法子让自己快乐的时候。

直到Aziraphale把他按在了床上，Crowley绷紧全身的肌肉，放大的瞳孔里满满的都是疯狂。但放纵不在了，放纵在Crowley尖尖的指甲划破Aziraphale背的时候就被Crowley禁锢了。他闻到空气中第一丝血腥味的时候手指就松了劲，往后不管Crowley抱Aziraphale抱的多紧，叫的多大声，他的指尖都没落在Aziraphale的背上过。

高潮来临的时候，Aziraphale的大脑一片空白，眼前有刺眼的光，爆炸似的闪过。

在意慢慢回归的时候，Aziraphale迷迷糊糊的喊了一声：“Crowley....？”觉得有点不对劲，他改口道，“.....Aziraphale？”

他逐渐意识到他的声音确切来说不能算声音了，而是他脑中的想法，而这个想法的声音听起来有点像....上帝？

目光所及依旧是白茫茫的一片，他不合时宜的想：难道真的会爆炸吗？他想撑起身子做起来，直到这时他才发现，他看不到自己的身体了。

他惊恐的倒吸一口气：“这他妈是怎么回事？”

依旧是上帝的声音在他脑中回响。

突然他睁大了眼睛，记忆一点点回到他的脑子里。

或者说，上帝的脑子里。

他想起来了，最初是他一个人在空荡荡的宇宙中，他待的实在无聊，便造了光，造了万物，造了人。

他看着动物互相追逐，看着亚当和夏娃彼此照顾，看久了也觉得腻了。他开始思考拥有无尽乐趣的方法，他想找个什么东西陪他一起玩他的游戏，或者说当他的对手，于是他创造了Lucifer，随便给他了个设定，让他觉得他们是旗鼓相当的敌人。

但这个想法有缺陷，虽然Lucifer不断的挑衅他，但上帝任然能不费吹灰之力的让他消失。

他很失望，决定设计一个更大规模的游戏。

于是天堂出现了，还有很多天使在那里，然后是地狱，那里挤满恶魔。上帝把精密的情节设定注入了这些新生物的大脑，为了掩藏行踪造了Metatron，用现在人类的话来说，一个AI。他还亲自写了一章《伟大计划》留给他们。然后就等着游戏开始，而开始按钮就是火焰剑的流落。

在上帝问了Aziraphale火焰剑的去向之后，他知道他终于可以不无聊了，他明白只有放弃庄家的位置，才能真正感受到自己游戏的乐趣，而为了更大的赌注，抛一把硬币也无妨。

为了平衡实力，他把自己分成两半，一半进入了恶魔Crowley的身体，另一半进入了权天使Aziraphale的身体，接下来的事就随缘了。

Aziraphale再向上帝发问的时候已经得不到回答了，事实上，自那次之后，Aziraphale再也没有听到过上帝的声音。

上帝拍拍脑袋，他还没有适应这个真·无形体化的身份，忘记了他没有手拍脑袋，也没有脑袋可拍。

这是挺有趣的，如果除掉他辛辛苦苦设计的Satan又被弄消失了，以及他上了自己然后又炸掉变回了自己这几件事不说的话。

现在怎么办，上帝作为玩家的日子又结束了，他居然感觉到有点孤独。

再“抛一次硬币”或许是个可行的办法。

**Author's Note:**

> 有情人终成水仙/doge


End file.
